danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Unrealname123/Tiberian Dawn
Plot Tiberian Dawn is set in the late 1990s after a meteorite crashed on the Tiber River, Italy, bringing a mysterious but extremely valuable substance, Tiberium. An ancient secret society, the Brotherhood of Nod, somehow acquired the technology to exploit Tiberium's potential ahead of the mainstream scientific community. Led by a messianic leader known only as Kane (played by Joseph D. Kucan), Nod eventually came to control almost half of the world's Tiberium. Using the immense wealth and power gained from Tiberium, the terrorist organization began to spread its influence around the globe, especially among the disenfranchised people of the Third World. In response to Nod's growing influence and Nod terrorist attacks, the United Nations Security Council tasked a recently-formed global taskforce, the Global Defense Initiative, with destroying the Brotherhood. Task The Sistuation of the battle is at near the end of the First Global Tiberium war. Nod has almost control over the world, and next move is to using LEGION computating system to hijack GDI's Ion Cannon, destroying one of the Four World Symbols. Currently, the main firewall of the Cannon is on a remote island in the west side of a small community in Central Arfica (Yet, they have modern tech because Tiberium enrichment in the area ). Nod sent a small group of speciallist to destroy GDI's firewall. The plane was shot down, and not many survivor survive. Knowing the sistuation is terrible, General Mark Jimison Sheppard warps a squad of specialist to stop NOD. Info You will not likely to start off with a weapon. None of the less, please be careful. Any single wrong actions might kill you. Tiberium made weapons are all arround in building, and so are other basic needs. You have 3 stats to watch out. Fatigue, Hunger and Thirst. There is a Mobile Construction Vehicle ( MCV ) deployed by Nod in the area, but no one knows where it is. GDI can still capture this if they are fast. In order for a MCV to work, it needs to be recharge with Tiberium. The MCV can produce 2 units. GDI are Striker ( Fast, Low Armor, Lazer attack walkers ) and Hunter Tank ( Slower, Medium Armor, Rocket Attacks ). Nod are Attack Bike ( Fast, Low Armor, Missile Attacks ) and Scorpion Tanks ( Slow, Medium Armor, Lazert Armor Percing attack ). Each needs one driver only. The MCV has a Tesla Coil. Ammunitions can be refuel at secret spots. There might be Npc. Nod must set bomb the Firewall building and protect it for 4 hours in order to work. Each team has a Radio Channel which they can chat. The GDI has an ability to Jam the opponent chat, however. Classes The Captain I need a sitrep !: You have a password to LEGION/E.V.A chat links, which you can ask for airdrops/airstrike. MCV Master: You rebuild MCV faster. Tracking device: You have a tracking device that can be put on anything ! Assassin Murder Instinct: You will know if someone is close... Be sure to keep yourself calm if that is a teamate ( And don't TK, please ) In for First Blood: Unlikes other weapon you bring has gone down with the plane, your knife stays safe in your pocket. Fortune doesn't favors fools: You must NOT make physical contact with the Engineer. Yup, don't ask. Engineer Fixing Frenzy: You have a 100 % chance of everything mechanical based. Explode !/ Defuse !: You start the game with a C4 ( NOD ) or a few instrument to defuse C4 ( GDI ) Tiberium Vein: Someone say you know a secret path... Medic Medical job: You start the game with an Automated First Aid Kit. I'm a Doctor !: You can 3 time heal a wound of a teammate by solving a riddle. Unspeciallist: Yup, i am terrible at weapon ! Sniper Thank god I kept these: You start the game with a Silencer and an extra Mag for Sniper Rifle. Night vision ?? Please: You can see in the dark when there are no Full Moon. Pure Luck: Increase the chance of finding a Sniper Rifle in Gunshops for every item you hold. ( Max 8 ) Solider Combat Perfection: You most likely win a Medium range gun fight. Can't believe this luck !: You start the game with a Scar-Light with 0 magazine. Milita-Training: You can drive almost every vehicle and the only one to control Turrets. ''' Strike Boss '''Transmittion Jammer: JAM IT JAM IT JAM IT JAM IT. JAM THEIR CHAT. RAPE THEM. Need cooldown boi. Heat Scanner: You have a Heat Scanner to scan for heat signal. Very sensitive to MCV. However, do not work in the Desert(Storm11) and Mountain. Air Strike: You can also call for Air Strike, if your team does not have a Captain. Strike Force: Summon 3 NPCs. They are perfectly loyal and will do anything for you. The KGB Spy ( NOD only ) Perfect Stealth: You will not likely be detected by nearly all means. KGB training: You are familiar with stealth mission, so your breath and footsteps cause no sounds ! Mission: Infitrate: You are given a Radio Jammer and a Signaller. Disguise: You, once per game, obtain a Disguise of a GDI/Civilian you saw. Specialist ( GDI only ) Weapon Specialist: You may choose a type of weapon, and increase a stats of your choice. ( Ranged, damaged, rate of fire, etc ) I don't need this !: You can't access to the radio. However, it shall gives you more stealthy. Ion Instructor: You may once call an Ion cannon to a zone, that shall loads up and fire in 5 minute. Eyes everywhere: Civilian are your friend. They report anything to you ( as long as you don't meet a Nod's fanatic ). Prototype: Ghost ( Unique ) Invisibility: You have passive invisibility. G.H.O.S.T: You start off with a Swiss Knife, but you do not know how to use guns and tanks, as well as MCV. ''' '''Ghost Armour: Your Ghost Armour can withstands a few hits, but make you slower. You can take it off if you want at anytime. ( It won't make your invisibility go away ) Alarm Meter: This is another stats you need to watch out. If it skyhigh above 50, you will be spotted. The Rambo Brutalist: You start off with an Autorella. ''' '''Battle Cry: Roar outload, scarring nearby enemy/ally and reduce their accuracy. Tanky: You are just too in to a fight that your body produce a non-stop pain killing substance. Supporter ( Nod only ) Gravity shield: Generate a shield arround your body in close ranged. Those who in the shield is now safe ( for a while ) but their fire power is also reduced. Backpacking !: You start the game with a multi-uses Backpack, which can hide stuff with it's multiple container, and 2 Extended Mags for SMG types. Thermometer: Yup, better watch out for Thermos. I will not stated this outloud, but watch out for it ! Grenade Launcher ?: Unpack your backpack into a Grenade Launcher, with 1 Smoke Grenade and a Flashbang loaded. Police Officer ( Neutral ???) Sheriff: You are assigned a town to protect from GDI and NOD's conflict. Every dead man raise your insanity ( which is something you need to watch out for ). Apart from it, you can choose to ally with either side as long as you protect them. Fallout Shelter: You have a key to open a fallout shelter within the town, but you need the Mayor's agreement. Pistols and Blade: You start off the game with a Manual Loads Six Shooter and a long cutblade. Scientist ( Neutral ???) UUUUPGRADE !: You can upgrade any weapon of your choice. Upgrading gives Armor Percing and Fire Rate. Crazy Mixture: Okay... seriously... What does this do ?? I made it when I was drunk... Just throw it to fuckers I guess? Alchemy: Turning Rocks to Tiberium. Why haven't I got rich yet ? For Science Purpose !: You have to Protect the MCV until day 3 from Both NOD and GDI. If either of them manage to capture it before deadline, you lose. After it, you can choose a team to team with. The Serial Killer ( Neutral ???) Shack's Shack: Your name is Shack. Do not question the game. You live in a Shack. Do not question the game. You have Loud Breath. Do not Question the game. Tiber's tech: You always crave for what the GDI and NOD owns, the Tiberium Weapons. This means you have to kill one NOD, and GDI in order to win the game. Adrenaline Surge: Self Explain. Activate upon near Death. Serve as Ghosty final Stands Perks as well. Guerrila Already here: You spawn away from your team. ( Either Nod or GDI ) Forward Advantage: You own a Shotgun ( of your choice ), and only used those. IED: Set down an IED that will explode upon steps on. Can have max 5 IEDs per time. Forestal Veterancy: You are a veteran in Forest combat. You take less Hunger and Thirst, as well as accuracy and vision in Forest Area. Saboteur ( GDI only ) Silenced OP: You fire Silenced. That is. Always Silenced. IED Dufuser: You have an IED defuser with several charges. The defuser may break if you trigger an IED. May also be use to defuse Engineer's C4 if your team does not have an Engineer. MCV Disarm: Temprorally disable the MCV if has already been captured. Need cooldown before reuse, and need to be standing next to the MCV to execute this. A stack of 3 destroy the MCV. IED: 'Set down an IED that will explode upon steps on. Can have max 5 IEDs per time. Operation Night Hawk: You have a Drone that you can releash anytime into the air do take pictures. The Drone has Night Vision, and engine sound is perfectly silenced. The Fallen ( Neutral ) no, i did not stole this. just borrowin Fill the Void: Kill someone, assume their role and complete their goal, or survive till the end. The Pilot (Nod only ) Emergency kit: You start the game with a Flare gun with 2 Flares, a radio to LEGION and a bottle of Vodka ( Do not question the game ! ) Imprisoned: You are captured by GDI forces, and now must escape the complex and help Nod's goal. SABOTAGE !: You can, alone if infiltrated into the firewall building, you can Sabotage it, granting your team total victory. Jailspot: You start the game in the front deck of your plane, holded by a EMP prison. Prototype: Vengeance ( Neutral ) Walking Armory: You start the game with 3 magazines for all types of guns and all types of gun. You also have infinite inventory Devour/Disguise: Devour a dead body, and assuming it's disguise. Mark X: At the beginning of the game, mark a player. You win if you kill them. If they dies, you must kill all Player. Tony Morgan: You are now in the Disguise of Tony Morgan, a top wanted Criminal, so becareful steps foot into town !. Grenadier ( GDI only ) Stacks of Grenades: Start the game with 3 EMP bombs, 3 grenade, 3 smoke grenade, 1 toxic gas grenade, 1 sleeping gas grenade and 2 Flashbang. Red box: Near your spawn point lies a digital coded box. Inside have a Special Kestrel Grenade Launcher and a kevlar. Close Combat: You own a small cutblade, which can also serve as an C4 defuse tool. Flamethrower Infantry Light it up: You start the game with a flame thrower with a bucket of fuel. ''' '''Fried Bullet: Any enemy design bullets pass your fire will fall down to the ground immediately. Friendly bullets will reduce traveling. I count this as food: You... oddly, eats and drinks your fuel ( Which is Liquid Tiberium anyway. ) Chemical Warrior ( Nod only ) PTL 2.0: Start the game with a PTL attached to your right arm and a tracker on your left. PTL blast out Tiberium substance, which is lethal to human in minutes. ( Look above, hell that guy I don't wanna fight ) Hazmat suit: You are now wearing a hazmat suit to protect yourself from Gas Tiberium, and this sure brings attention. Your Hazmat suit is fireproof btw. Temple of NOD's creation: If you exist in the game and dies, your teammate will no longer able to call airstrikes. ''' APC driver '''Armored Personel Carrier: You start the game with a Compressed cube on which takes actions with Liquid Tiberium will grow into an APC. The APC have a 11mm anti air gun, but no magazine. Anti IED: The APC cannot be destroy by IED. Tiberium Miner: The APC can be switch between Assault mode and Miner mode, and having the ability the dig Tiberium and stored in it back Silo, however it would reduce it's speed. Gravedigger ( Neutral ) Tiber's Spade: You start the game with a high-tech shovel, and it will be your only weapon. The shovel is able to carries a large amounts of heat and toxic in it's mini-carrier. To lost souls: Your goal is to barry every dead man in the map. Weapon Arsenals. Pistol Avarosa 1: (8 ) Quick Firing Pistol and very effective against human. Reloads takes a while, but it's one of the most easy weapon to handle. Medium Accuracy HB-15 Smiths (3): Strong compulsive shots for a Pistol. Very effective for Low Armor destruction. Reloads time is a bit long, but ranged is good. Low Accuracy. Glock 39: (14): Very fast firing rate. May takes a few shots to kill off a person because of it's small rounds, but Accuracy is really High. Can be used for Medium Ranged. HK-15: (3): Medium on all stats. Maybe Considered a better version of HB 15 Smiths, but specialize in Medium armor. Assault Rifle HZ-95(35): High Accuracy, high Firing Rate, Semi-Automatic. Left Handed will proven this weapon even better. Far Ranged SCP(10): Basically a lazer beam shooter. Very high firing rate. Low Accuracy, but easy to aim. FPM TP(30): High Firing rate. Medium Accuracy. Low Ranged. Classic SMG types. Special Mk-12 Grenade Launcher ( 1 ): Special High Armor Percing. Mid range. FGM Javelin ( 1): Special High Armor Percing. Missile travel slower than grenade. Mid range. Homing missile. Flame Thrower: Short Range. Self Explain EMP bomb: Disable multiple tanks and weapons. Hand Grenade: Self Explain Flashbang: Self Explain Smokebomb: Self Explain Magna Bomb: A Grenade that creates flame on the explosion. Shotguns Blastov( 6 gauges ): Close Range, heavy firepower. Blastov P2(9 gauges): Close Ranged, Heavy firepower, reduce jamming chance. Remington: Medium Ranged, Mediu Firepower. Sniper Mh Otto 12: Far range ( duh ), high damage towards human, Silencer Tank Buster: Far range, Armor Percing, Lazer Attack. VET.GHTT: Medium Far Range, Faster firing rates then others. MG Autorelia(100): Very fast firing, hard damaging, shell busting ! Low accuracy. Mote Buster(125): Very fast firing, good damage in general, can break through one wall, low Accuracy. The Iron Fist(100): Rate of fire equal to Semi-Automatic, but very hard bullets shoots through multiple layers of bricks. Medium Accuracy. Others Automated First Aid Kit: A First Aid Kit that can helps your wounds in combat. May deploy to create a small pain killer area. The Radio: Call airstrike and various helpful weaponry and magazines. Cloak Sheets: A Cloaking sheet that's grant semi-invisibility. Bullet Backpack: Can be found anywhere and regain bullet. Other Weaponries are also included. The Compounds The Compound of the fire wall is protected by 2 falcon ( which is multiple Rocket Launcher ) Use it as advantages for GDI, and watch out for them if you are a Nod ! Map Nowhere to be seen. MAP WILL BE ON YOUR RADIO CHANNEL OKAY BYE One last note There is a dam disease gone viral, and it's called Small Pox. Do not ask how it even went viral here. Category:Blog posts